Save the Last Dance- A ConnorKira Fanfiction
by Gyotso
Summary: We know what happened at the beginning of Prom... but what happened when Power Rangers Dino Thunder cut off in Thunderstruck Part Two? Questions are answered with romance while Connor struggles with what kind of girl he belongs with, and Kira wishing that she was out there dancing with the rest of the Reefside senior class in the arms of someone she cares about. One-Shot


**A one-shot with Prom and what happens later.**

* * *

Krista and Connor were dancing, enjoying the night when Connor noticed that Kira had wandered off the stage and not returned for longer than she should have been gone.

"I'll be right back." He told Krista over the loud DJ's music, walking off to find his friend.

Connor found her in the school hallway, staring at various pictures of Reefside High's seniors cliques and individual pictures to memorialize their time at Reefside. He walked up behind her and pointed to a picture.

"Who'd have guessed that there'd ever be a picture of the three of us at school?" Connor asked.

Kira laughed, "No one."

"What's eating you?"

Kira didn't respond at first, but kept looking at the pictures.

She pointed to one of her and Connor, one they'd taken as a goofy shot after shooting her music video for "Patiently". In the photograph, Connor was pretending he was a rock star and Kira was his adoring fan.

"Who'd have guessed we'd ever be friends?" Kira asked him.

"Not me."

She laughed again, it was nice to hear, but Connor could sense something was wrong.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

Connor gave her a look.

"I just needed a break was all." Kira said to him.

"Is it because Trent was dancing with that blonde from Stats? Because if you ask me you're way..."

"It's not Trent... wait, were you about to say I was prettier than Angelina Berry?"

Connor was caught in his tracks.

"Um... no?"

"Angelina Berry's, like, the most attractive person in Reefside. She had at least a dozen date options, including a proposal from you if I remember correctly."

"No." Connor replied, "She asked me; I shot her down."

Kira's eyes went wide, "I thought guys were only into one thing after prom. And she's probably the best chance and place to get it... the way she looks."

"Do you really think that's all guys care about?" Connor asked, "I mean I'm a jock, but I'm no slut."

"Sure..."

"I'm serious." Connor said, with a serious expression that made Kira believe him. "She's cute, but she's really boring to be around. I find it a lot more attractive to have an outgoing personality than to have a magic password for someone to open their legs."

"And what's her password?"

"Hi... I think."

Kira was practically on the ground from laughing so hard.

"Kira, you really are a whole heck of a lot prettier than she is. You're fun to be around, you don't take people's crap... and you kick some serious Tyrannodrone butt."

Kira smiled, "Thanks Connor."

The two stood and looked at each other for a moment before Connor realized he should go find Krista.

Kira noticed that the song had changed to a slow dance and figured that Connor might want to go back to his date.

"I'm coming, go find Krista." Kira said, grabbing his elbow and bringing him with her.

Connor made it a couple steps onto the floor and saw that Krista was dancing with and had rested her head on the chest of one of his teammates.

Connor felt his heart drop from the sight; he didn't know what to do.

"Where...? Oh."

Kira saw it too then.

He felt Kira's hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off, "Do you want to dance?"

Kira was definitely surprised by the request but decided the heck with it.

"Okay McKnight."

Kira wrapped her arms around his neck while he gingerly placed his hands on her waist.

"Honestly McKnight, I'm not Elsa."

Connor tried to get more comfortable dancing with his best friend, but it was difficult. Mostly because he was a lot happier dancing with her than he was with Krista fifteen minutes ago... a thought that took _him_ by surprise.

"Are you scared of dancing with me?" She asked, looking up into his eyes and trying to decipher the meaning behind them.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Then why are you so timid? Relax."

"I am relaxed." Connor said truthfully, "And that's what's making me so confused."

Kira raised a curious eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know... something about it. I can't explain."

"Do you like slow-dancing or something?"

"I never really thought about it... but yeah, it's nice."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Kira agreed, trying not to completely lose herself because she was dancing with Connor McKnight of all people.

"So what are you going to do after graduation?" Connor asked, although he knew most of it.

"I want to go to New York and see what i can do with music. Especially now that the world is safe..." although she used the word begrudgingly because she knew the world would never truly be safe, "I think it's a good time to go out and chase my dreams."

"I'll be in the front row of your first concert." Connor promised, absent-mindedly wrapping his arms around her entire waist.

"I'd like that." Kira told him, suddenly embarrassed, "and of course, you know, Dr. O, and Ethan and..."

"Trent." Connor finished for her, feeling an unusual pang of jealousy at the mention of his name.

"Yeah..." Kira replied, without the same tone she used to use when talking about the White Dino Ranger.

They kept dancing, even when the song changed and several couples left the floor.

"So what about you? Any plans for college? I know you got scholarship offers..."

"I'm thinking about staying local." Connor confessed, "Maybe the next time the Reefside Waves have an open tryout I can participate without having to split to save the world."

"I really thought you were going to quit that day." Kira admitted.

"So did I."

"I'm glad you didn't... I don't think we could've done it without you."

"Was that a compliment?" Connor detected, teasing her for a conversation they'd had a couple weeks ago when they were reminiscing about their own Ranger history, beginnings, and the way the Power changed all of them.

"You know what I mean..." Kira blushed again, "I just meant that with only four Rangers it would have been a lot harder to beat Lizard-Face."

"I think you could have done it." Connor told her.

"What made you stay?" Kira asked, "All this time and I never asked."

"You remember that fight we had? With Birdbrain?"

Kira tried to remember exactly which bad guy looked like a giant bird.

"The one when we got the Raptor Riders?"

Kira nodded, "What about it?"

"Well, when I peeled off to help that girl I realized that nothing was more important than what we were doing as Rangers." Connor explained, "So, when I got home, I called the coach and explained that I didn't have the dedication yet but would try out again some day."

"I forgot about that little girl." Kira admitted.

"I never forget her." Connor confessed, "Who knows what would have happened if we hadn't been there?"

"You did the right thing though, in the end." Kira reminded him.

"I know... I just... sometimes I can't forget how close I was to throwing away the world for ten minutes on the soccer field."

"You owe it to yourself to forgive yourself. You earned that much."

"Thanks Kira."

"Anytime."

"Hey, you two lovebirds realize the slow dance stopped like two songs ago?" Ethan asked, interrupting the conversation that had gone on a lot longer than they had realized.

"What?" They said at the same time, coming out of their little world and realizing that the song had changed to something a little more upbeat and party-ish.

"Wait a minute." Connor realized.

"Did you just call us...?" Kira began.

" _Lovebirds_?" They said in perfect sync.

"It's not my fault you two have been eye gazing for the past twenty minutes."

"We were talking." Connor said defensively.

"And we're not lovebirds." Kira pointed out, "He just asked me to dance because Krista was with Avery." Kira nodded toward Krista who was sitting with the aforementioned player at a table and seemingly having a good time.

"Hey, I'm completely fine with you two finally resolving some of your problems. I just wish you'd have done it a few months ago so we could have all that sexual tension on the team eased back before..."

"Sexual tension?" Connor and Kira demanded.

"On second thought..." Ethan said, running away.

Connor and Kira chased him into the hallway where they found Trent and Angela Berry trying to mesh their faces together.

Connor and Ethan had to forcibly stop themselves from laughing while Kira rolled her eyes at the two immature dimwits.

Ethan elbowed Kira gently, "Bet you wish that was you and Connor right now..."

Kira may not have had super Power Ranger strength at the moment, but tell that to Ethan's arm after she punched it.

"Ow... I get the picture." Ethan muttered, rubbing his arm while Trent stopped his make-out session.

"Um... hey guys. Uh... you know Angelina."

They all nodded before they turned around and awkwardly walked back toward the gym.

"That was even scarier than seeing you two dance together." Ethan stated, waving to his date to come over and meet Kira.

"You must be Kira." She said, extending her hand, "I'm Angela."

"Nice to meet you Angela, it's rare to see Ethan with a girl that isn't his mother." Kira replied, sending a sly look toward Ethan.

Angela looked confused.

"Aside from myself of course, but really I only talk to him because he helps me with math homework and other geeky stuff like that. But he's a really great guy once you get past the obsessive mother that beeps him every other minute for a favor..."

"Okay, that's enough out of you." Ethan said, ushering Angela away while Kira and Connor burst into laughter.

"He _so_ deserved that." Connor told her.

"Completely."

"I mean so what if we dance together? We're friends..."

"Right? I mean..." Kira laughed a little incredulously. "It's not like..."

"I know." Connor agreed, "And it's not like we've got all that sexual tension or whatever... we're relaxed. We're good..."

"Real good."

They both looked away awkwardly.

"Um... so should we go back to dancing or...?" Kira asked.

"Don't you have to go back on stage soon?"

Kira checked her watch and cursed under her breath, "Yeah, I've got one more set. I didn't actually think I was going to want to dance with anyone at all to be honest." Kira did a double-take and realized how many words she used to convey such a simple expression.

"You should go out and find someone new to dance with." Kira said, pointing to the group of girls that had formed to protest their respective dates (all of which had abandoned them at one point during the night). "Shouldn't be too hard for a jock like you."

"Tell you what, Rock Star, you finish your set and you come down and give me one last dance."

"What makes you think I'll agree to that?" Kira asked.

"It's either that or I'm going to follow you onto the stage and..."

"Okay fine." Kira said quickly before he had a chance to detail what exactly he would do to embarrass her. "One more dance."

"That's all I ask."

Kira giggled a little as she set up her band.

"This song goes out for someone I really care about." Kira said into the microphone before playing a quick pop-country tune that was a little outside of her traditional music style.

 _"You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset,_

 _She's going off about something that you said because she doesn't..._

 _Get your humor like I do..."_

The lyrics made Connor and Kira think back to a time where a casual comment from Connor blew up into a whole different beast when Krista took a joke out of context and revealed a side of herself that was a little more drama queen than Connor knew existed at the time.

 _"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._

 _I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

 _And she'll never know your story like I do..."_

'Damn straight.' Connor thought to himself, absent-mindedly placing himself, Kira, and Krista into the song. Kira knew something about him that Krista never could. He shared experiences with her that could never be doubled.

 _"But she wears short skirts_

 _I wear T-shirts_

 _She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming about the day you wake up and find that what you're looking for..._

 _Has been here the whole time."  
_

Connor could swear that Kira was looking at him while she sung that chorus, her gaze not shifting in the slightest as he met her eyes. He thought about it and realized that the song could actually work with him, Kira, and Krista. Krista may not be a cheerleader, but she's a girly girl that would much rather wear a skirt than a regular T-shirt like Kira wears.

Wait.

Connor did a triple-take to make sure that Kira _was in fact_ watching him while she sung her song. But she was... why? Was he actually the subject of the song?

'No... no way. Not a chance...' He thought.

 _"If you can see that I'm the one who understands you..._

 _Been here all along so why can't you see?_

 _You belong with me... you belong with me."_

Again her eyes didn't avert their gaze and it made Connor wonder.

What if what Ethan had said earlier made more sense than he let on? What if he wasn't just giving them a hard time?

'I mean I feel something...' Connor confessed to himself, 'But I never thought _she_ would.'

He watched her as she finished her song, and inevitably her set, and found her looking in his general direction a little more than slightly more than anywhere else in the room.

Connor went over to the stairs to the stage when she finished her last song and cued the DJ to start the final set for Prom.

"Guess I do owe you a dance." Kira stated plainly.

"I suppose if you really don't want too..."

Kira smiled and grabbed his hand, tugging him to the dance floor so she could put her arms around his neck again.

"So, I'm guessing you wanted too."

"Conceited as always."

Connor tried not to get too offended by the remark.

They swayed in silence for a several moments while both of them tried to compile their thoughts, as well as a list of potential topics to talk about to avoid this dance becoming more awkward.

"I have a question for you." Connor told Kira.

"Okay?"

"It's one of those, 'you can't laugh at me, but you have to tell me the truth anyway' type of questions."

"Spit it out Connor."

"Seriously." He told her.

"Fine, I promise."

He took a deep breath and sighed, "What was that song about? The first one you sang?"

"Just A Little?"

"No... I mean, in the last set."

Kira realized that he was referring to "You Belong With Me".

"It's about a girl who's basically been friend-zoned by a guy. And she just wants him to realize how much she cares for him and how much his current girlfriend doesn't, I guess."

"But _who_ is it about?"

"What are you really asking me, Connor?" Kira asked.

"That song... I just kind of thought... well, it reminded me of that talk we had a couple weeks ago. I asked you your honest opinion of Krista, and you told me that you didn't think she was right for me."

"I remember..."

"Forget I said anything..."

"No... I mean, yeah. I guess the song had something to do with... a situation like that." Kira said, trying to be aloof and failing miserably.

"But it wasn't like... _about_ that um... situation?"

Kira was puzzled.

"I mean... I was just curious. You don't have to tell me." Connor told her, noticing that the song had changed but Kira didn't stop swaying so he didn't either. He decided that he wanted this moment to last as long as it could.

Kira shook her head and sighed, "Yeah."

Connor raised his eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"You remember what I said at the beginning of the song... about it going out to someone special?"

Connor nodded.

"Well, it was..."

Connor pressed his lips to hers before she could finish, just feeling like he had to do it now before she told him the truth... that the song was really about Trent and Angelina what's her name.

"I'm sorry." Connor said immediately upon the break, his eyes going wide. His hands dropped from her waist just as fast, but he couldn't step back because her arms were still around his neck. "I didn't... I... Um..."

"Stop talking." Kira said, tugging him closer until there wasn't even enough space for Jesus.

They continued swaying while Connor's jock brain tried to peace together his next plan of action.

Kira could see his eyebrows getting scrunched together and she giggled, "If you're trying to figure out whether or not you should kiss me again, stop thinking and just do it."

Connor was about to say something in response but then remembered Kira's earlier remark.

So he bent his neck down ever so slightly and kissed her deeply, feeling fireworks go off around him as he kissed the most amazing girl at Reefside High.

Their lips broke apart after what felt like forever, and they rested their foreheads on each other.

"You belong with me." She whispered to him.

"You're right... I do." Connor replied, smiling to himself.

She found herself smiling a big smile as well, resting her head on his chest she swayed while the DJ played the last couple of songs.

"Thank you all for coming out, prom is over. Drive safe!" The DJ announced.

"I'm really glad you saved me the last dance." Kira confessed, holding Connor's hand as they left the building.

"I'm just glad that you took it."

Kira saw that Krista had gotten into Avery's car without regarding the new couple. But she didn't mind... in Kira's mind, Kira was the winner.

Trent climbed into a limo with Angelina Berry, followed by Devin and Cassidy, and eventually Ethan and his date, Angela.

Connor received a thumbs up from the former Blue Dino Ranger, who nodded and turned Kira to face him.

Kira and Connor leaned in an kissed each other one last time before loading into Connor's car, heading home just to change quickly, and then head back out to enjoy the rest of their first night as an official Ranger couple.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters, the show, or the song ("You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift).**

 **With that said, I'm reasonably pleased with how the fic came out and hope you enjoyed it as well.**

 **Comment, favorite, follow... or maybe just send me a PM. Whatever works for you works for me! All feedback is appreciated and makes my day!**


End file.
